Suffered, I Have
by ChaosandMayhem
Summary: In some stories, the hero rides away with the girl into the glorious sunset. In others, one tragically dies and the other is left mourning. This story is neither of those. COMPLETED
1. Glory, Gold, and Pink Dresses

This is based around Ragetti's line in the first movie: "Suffered, I have!" Well...how'd he suffer?

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Ragetti, Pintel, so on and so forth...

* * *

Despite the laidback atmosphere of the store, Ragetti squirmed in his spot and allowed a small sigh escape him. "Pint, I don't want to be here…"

Pintel throw him a withering glance and Ragetti lowered his gaze to the floor, abashed. "Sorry, Pint."

"Just quit yer complainin', yeh dolt. We'll be gone enough. We're just waitin' on Bo'sun." Pintel's yellowed eyes turned furiously to the dark-skinned, muscular man who was presently busy making short of the slight desk clerk.

Five of the _Black Pearl_'s cursed sailors were crowding around the front desk of a small dress shop: Bo'sun, Ragetti, Pintel, Twigg, and Koehler. Bo'sun was busy bullying the meek clerk, Koehler, Twigg, and Pintel were currently raiding the place, and Ragetti was secretly eyeing a pink dress, one he figured looked awfully nice---just like the ones his mum use to wear…

"What in the name of Job—what's going on here?"

They all turned around to see a young woman standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and her head tilted to one side. Bo'sun growled deep in his throat and walked over to her. "Get out. This is not a place for a small girl like you."

The young woman merely crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "I'm not going anywhere."

In answer, the Bo'sun backhanded her. The young woman grimaced and spat out a tooth. "I'm still not going anywhere. You think that's the first time I've been slapped like that? Although," she rubbed her jaw admiringly. "I don't think that I've ever lost a tooth before this. Now…tell me what seems to be the problem, and I'll try and fix it---without the need of violence, thank you."

Bo'sun snarled, but Koehler caught his shoulder. "Captain's not gonna like it if yeh hurt a girl."

"That's right." The young woman chirped. "A poor, defenseless girl like me." She waltzed past the pirates and positioned herself at the desk. "Now, as owner of this fine establishment, what can I do for you pleasurable gentlemen?"

Twigg smiled grimly. "The medallion. Gold, Aztec." His eyes gleamed. "We want it back."

"Want…" The young woman eased herself up onto the desk. "Or need?"

Bo'sun let out a demon growl. "Enough games. Tell us where it's gone or we'll slit your throat!"

The young woman simply grinned. "I see. A need, then. Well, you don't have to look very far. I wouldn't be traded this piece away…" she disappeared into the back and quickly returned with a small package. "Here you are. I didn't touch it. Cursed articles such as that shouldn't be touched."

Twigg reared back, startled. "How did yeh know that?"

The young woman simply smiled. "Oh, here and there a story's been told…" she handed the package to him. Twigg unwrapped it hurriedly; sure enough, there was the medallion, gleaming despite the darkness of the shop. "T-this has got to be the easiest one we've recovered yet!" he breathed.

They all turned to leave, but the young woman's voice stopped them: "Are you forgetting something?" she called, indignant.

"Wot?" Pintel asked. The young woman narrowed her eyes at him.

Ragetti knew. "Thanks!" he waved merrily at her.

She chuckled and waved back. "Master One-Eye, if you'd be so kind as to wait a moment…"

Ragetti glanced nervously at Pintel, who shrugged and left. The others followed suit. The young woman came over to him with a bounce in her step, studying Ragetti perhaps a tad to intently.

He certainly wasn't anything that warranted a look twice; tall and by far to thin---she could see his ribs from inside his ill-fitting maroon shirt. His hair was shaggy, dirty blonde---and when she decided dirty blonde she _meant_ dirty blonde: his hair was caked with dirt and oil and all matter of unpleasantness. But his eyes were his most intriguing feature.

One, the right one, was wooden, a poor replacement for the true eye, and she could already tell it wasn't very comfortable. The left, however, was what captivated her. Blue, a clear, beautiful blue that arrested you and held you until you forced yourself to look away.

She stuck out her hand. "The name's Glory." She wrinkled her nose in obvious dislike of the name. "And you are…?"

"Ragetti. Jus' Ragetti." Hesitantly, he shook her offered hand.

"Well, Just Ragetti. What can I do for you?"

"Wot?"

Glory gestured towards the pink dress hanging from the rack. "You were ogling it the whole time. I saw you." She flashed him a smile. "I always see potential customers."

Ragetti had decided that he liked her smile, and her black hair tied up in a sloppy bun that allowed some strands to escape. He also liked her sharp green eyes, even though they were boring right into him with the intensity designed for cannons. "It's j-jus' th-that the dress reminds me `o me mum, is all." He hung his head. "I couldn't buy it and parade around the ship wif it."

Glory watched him, and there was a little pang in her heart. "Did your mum wear red?" she asked softly.

He looked up swiftly, with a dull ache in his good eye. He nodded.

Glory clapped her hands and grinned. "Good! Follow me, then!" she turned on her heel, marching into the back. Ragetti hesitated, but decided he didn't have any other choice but to follow.

Ragetti gnawed on a hangnail as Glory dug through piles of mismatched garb, muttering to herself as she did. "C'mon, where is that bleeding piece of cloth..."

Finally, she gave a crow of triumph and revealed a long, red piece of cloth. "Here we are. Does this remind you of your mum?"

Ragetti took it gingerly and examined it. The red cloth was somewhat dingy, but durable. It was softer than he had expected…just like his mum's dresses…Ragetti looked up and gave Glory a small, lopsided smile.

"Free of charge, of course." Glory took it back and wrapped it around Ragetti's waist. "Red looks good on you."

Ragetti began to stammer his thanks, but Glory waved them away, shoving the gangly pirate out the door and into the street.

Pintel was waiting for him, arms crossed and scowling. "Wot took yeh so long?" he demanded. His gaze traveled downward to Ragetti's new garment. "Wot the heck is that?"

Ragetti blushed. "Nofing. It's jus' a cloth…"

Pintel shrugged, deciding that it wasn't worth investigating. "Well, c'mon. Don't keep meh waitin' anymore!"

They started down the crowded street, and Ragetti leaned over to Pintel to whisper to him: "Pint, do yeh believe in angels?"

"No. Absolutely not. They're jus' stories, mate."

"Well, I think I saw an angel today…"

* * *

Reviews are gladly appreciated and replies are always accompanied by candy.


	2. Hell Hath No Wrath

Chapter Numero Due! I think both Ragetti and Glory have both bit off more than they can chew...

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Ragetti, so on and so forth

* * *

Glory pushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes and arched her eyebrows in surprise. "You're back. Was something wrong with the cloth? Ah, I knew it was probably weak material…"

Ragetti shook his head and entered the shop, trying to put on an air of complete calm.

He failed miserably.

Glory hummed a tune, bounding over to him. "What can I do for you today, Master Ragetti?" she grinned.

"H-here. I need to pay fer the sash…" Hurriedly, Ragetti pushed a pouch of coins into Glory's hands.

Glory pushed it back. "Didn't I say it was free of charge?" she asked, coolly raising an eyebrow.

Ragetti blushed. "Yeh did, but I didn't want ta jus' leave port wifout givin' yeh somethin' fer it. Since it's such a noice cloth and all…"

Glory laughed, a light, merry laugh that seemed to light up the shop. "Oh, I see. A pirate with principals."

Ragetti grinned but ducked his head. Intrigued, Glory stepped closer to him. "A _shy_ pirate with principals. How extraordinarily odd." She came closer still, until she and Ragetti were nearly nose-to-nose. "I have a penchant for the extraordinarily odd."

Ragetti gave a small gasp and drew back away from her. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Glory put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Well, I must say you are truly a weird one. Never before has a man refused my advances. No matter." She smiled.

Ragetti shifted from foot to foot. "Sorry. But I have ta go."

He fled from the dress shop, leaving a thoroughly confused Glory behind. Pintel saw his nephew come flying down the street towards him. When he neared, gasping for breath, Pintel merely scowled and turned his gaze up the street. "So, where are those demons of hell chasin' after yeh?"

"Worse than demons, Pint." Ragetti whimpered. "A woman."

Pintel frowned. "Don't tell meh. The angel, rioght?"

Ragetti nodded. "She t-tried to kiss meh, Pint. And I ran."

"Yer an idiot." Pintel spat. "Don't yeh know that an angry woman is worse than the Devil 'imself descending upon yeh? Take if from meh, lad. A woman can make yer life a livin' hell if yeh don't make amends wif her."

"But…I didn't do nofing."

Pintel whacked him upside the head, and Ragetti's eye popped out. He caught it expertly, pushing it back in with a _squelch_-ish sound. "Yeh left the woman standing alone when she was about ta kiss yeh! That's enough to warranted ten years o` hell!" Pintel sighed. "Look, I'm not sayin' yeh should get involved. 'Cause yeh shouldn't. I'm just saying yeh shouldn't leave her wif bruised feelings. 'Specially if she's as noice as yeh claim she is."

Ragetti nodded dully.

* * *

Thanks to all my awesome reviews so far! This next chapter's dedicated to all! =P


	3. Kissing Tenderly

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated lately---been very busy! Anyways, here's Chapter 3 for your reading pleasure! Dedicated to all my reviewers thus far!

* * *

When Ragetti ducked back into the dress shop, Glory had her back to him, helping a customer chose a dress for some sort of occasion. She glanced backwards at him, and then her lips pulled together in a thin line. Glory turned back, radiating hurt.

Ragetti flinched inwardly as he realized Glory had totally closed herself off to him, drawing in her ego and emotions, anything that could even have been slightly bruised by him.

He waited until the customer left before approaching her. She was waiting for him, leaning against the desk, arms folded over her chest, and one eyebrow cocked. "Well?"

"M'sorry." Ragetti mumbled. "I didn't mean ta run out on yeh."

"Why did you?"

The harsh tone in Glory's voice made Ragetti grimaced. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, looking worried. Suddenly, she burst out: "Was it me? Did I come on to strong? I mean---oh, never---it's just that—you know."

The harsh tone was gone, instead replaced by confusion and sorrow. Ragetti looked around unsurely, not knowing what to do next. Then inspiration struck and he walked right up to Glory, looking her dead in the eye.

"Wha—ah!" Before Glory had time to react, Ragetti had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, dead on the lips.

Ragetti wasn't a practiced man in the art of kissing, especially the tender kind of kissing he was delivering to Glory now. But he made sure he wasn't to rough when he grabbed her, and had doubled checked to make sure his lips were, indeed, going to touch hers.

He was a pretty good kisser, Glory thought dully. And he didn't taste that bad either---a little like sea salt and rum mixed together, like any good pirate should taste. Finally, she was forced to break way, gasping as she did so. "So," she coughed. "I suppose we can consider ourselves even, aye?"

"Aye." Ragetti nodded. "I---have ta go now. Me uncle's waitin' fer meh."

Glory waved a hand in farewell, still breathing heavily. It wasn't until Ragetti had disappeared from her sight that she became aware of something:

When they had touched, Ragetti's skin had been very, very cold---like he was dead.

..........

"YEH DID WOT?!" Pintel roared, slamming his mug of ale down on the table.

Ragetti winced, expecting a blow. "I kissed Glory, Pint. And I liked it. I-I think I'm in love."

"Yer daft." Pintel spat. "Dafter than a donkey. Wot do yeh think will happen when yer bonnie lass finds out we're---" here he lowered his voice and glanced around to ensure no one in the crowded pub could hear him. "cursed?"

Ragetti hung his head. He hadn't thought of that. "I dunno, Pint. But…"

"Rags." Pintel sighed and patted the lad on the shoulder. "She's gonna run from yeh. Yeh know that."

Ragetti nodded silently. "I know. She'll probably hate meh and call meh all sorts o' things…demon, monsta," his good eye welled up with tears as he pictured the scene in his mind.

Pintel groaned. "Mate, if I was yeh, I'd avoid that shop until we leave."

"When are we goin', Pint?"

"Not sure." Pintel snarled. "Barbossa seems as content as a cucumber to stay 'ere fer the time bein'."

"How many pieces do we 'ave, again?" Ragetti inquired, more to make conversation than out of actual curiosity.

Pintel lowered his voice again: "Eight hundred and eighty-one."

* * *

Oh, the tension kills me! =P Ragetti's going to have to hurry up and make a desicion soon enough...and Glory's in for one heck of a shock!

Reviews, please and thank you.


	4. The Secret Unveiled

Gah! Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed...I didn't exactly know how to end the chapter. But nevertheless, we have two more chapters to go before the end of our sorrowful tale of star-crossed lovers! XD Alrighty then...

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Ragetti, so on and so forth

* * *

Indeed, the tiny port town where the _Black Pearl_ had made berth proved to appeal to the wily Captain Barbossa more so than any woman ever had. So, he decided to stay for an entire week, plotting the _Pearl_'s course and drinking in the beauty of the picturesque little town before him. The crew was allowed to go where they pleased, but with only two rules---absolutely no plundering of any kind allowed, and everyone had to be back on the _Pearl_ before the moon made its appearance.

The crew was relaxed as well, rejuvenating after long months of pirating---and the fact there was only one piece to go before they were rid of their curse brightened their spirits considerable.

So, they wandered the town and frittered their money away as they pleased.

And everyone knew exactly where to find Ragetti if they needed him.

..........

Despite Pintel's stern warnings, Ragetti spent his days in Glory's dress shop, leaning back in a chair and recounting numerous tales of adventure and danger. Glory listened with shining eyes the entire time---Ragetti told her she was a very good listener, even if she did ask questions he wasn't always able to answer.

"Rags." Glory's brow furrowed one today. "When you go back to your ship and pirating…will you…forget about me?"

Ragetti shook his head. "Not in a million years." He choked back a laugh as he realized just how ironic that statement was---he _had_ a million years.

"But," Glory folded a dress neatly into a box, still unsure. "there are pretty women out there, ones prettier than me."

Ragetti turned and caught his image in a mirror. He frowned. "Not a lot o' women out there take a second look at meh. I'm glad I got yeh."

Glory chuckled. "Or perhaps you're just lucky you got me." She started humming---she always had a tune in her heart, Ragetti had quickly learned---"After all, I do have a penchant for the odd."

Ragetti looked down at his hands sadly. He shuddered when he remembered what those same hands looked like in a shaft of moonlight. If Glory knew… "Yeh don't know 'ow odd, Glory."

She glanced at him in concern, but Ragetti had turned his gaze from her. "Ragetti, if there's something you want to tell me, whatever it is, I'd understand. I would, I promise."

He believed her.

So, when he was about to leave, he told her to keep the shop unlocked so he could come back later that night.

..............

When the time came, Ragetti twitched uncontrollably, and it didn't go unnoticed by Glory. "Rags, what's the matter?"

He glanced backwards at the window flooded with moonlight, and then back at Glory with tears in his eyes. "M'sorry."

He stepped backwards into the shaft of moonlight, and with a gentle _swoosh _his flesh melted away. Ragetti sobbed as he saw his accursed hands and arms, now pure white and gleaming bone. _Glory's gonna 'ate meh._

Glory's eyes widened at the skeleton before her, but she managed a slight smile. "So, this was your big secret?"

* * *

Hmm...this isn't exactly was Ragetti was picturing as Glory's reaction. What will he do next? And what about Glory? Ah, the suspense!

Reviewing makes small animals happy. ;)


	5. On My Deathbed

Well, after that last little cliffhanger, I'm about to leave you with another. But don't worry-there's still one more chapter to go!

Warning: This chapter is a bit dark and more than a little angsty!

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Ragetti, so on and so forth...

* * *

Ragetti's eyes got bigger. And bigger. And bigger, until Glory was afraid his artificial eye would simply fall out onto the ground. "Yeh---yeh not afraid of meh?" Ragetti whispered. He looked down at himself to be sure that, yes, indeed, he was still a cursed skeleton.

"Of course not." Glory walked up to him and laid a hand against his boney arm. "You're still Ragetti…with just a little less, um, flesh." She looked him up and down with a snort. "You were boney to begin with. This isn't much of a difference."

Ragetti went weak with relief. He collapsed down onto the ground, and Glory sat down beside him. They were still in the moonlight. "Besides," Glory stretched and yawned. "I had figured that you were cursed in some sort of way."

"'ow?"

"Aztec gold is always cursed." Glory said, matter-of-factly. "And whenever we touched, your skin was deathly cold. I simply put two-and-two together." She laid her head on Ragetti's shoulder, her fingers dancing up and down his bones gently.

"The curse will be broken if all the pieces o' gold are returned to the chest and the blood debt is repaid." Ragetti informed her.

"How long do you figure that will take?"

"I dunno."

"Well." Glory stood. "It's settled then. I'm just going to have to wait for you."

Ragetti looked up at her with a furrowed brow, not understanding. Glory gave him a small, sad smile. "When your curse is broken, come back here. I'll be waiting for you."

Sudden understanding and the following horror jolted through Ragetti and he jumped up out of the moonlight, his flesh returning to him. "No! No, yeh can't! It might take thirty years! It might take a lifetime!"

"Then I shall wait thirty years or a lifetime." Glory brushed some invisible dirt off herself.

"Yeh could be an old maid!" Ragetti whimpered at the thought.

"I don't care." Glory gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Ragetti. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And I wouldn't want anyone else by my side when I'm on my deathbed."

The wind began to pick up outside, and the hairs on the back of Ragetti's neck stood up. He turned to the window with wide eyes. "S'calling."

"What's calling?"

"The final piece." Ragetti sighed. "S'calling to meh. I havta go---now!" he turned back to her, wordless apology in his eyes. "I'll come back. I promise."

Glory grinned. "And I'll be waiting. Just don't be to long, aye?"

"Aye." Ragetti nodded. He was now standing by the door, ready to race back to the _Pearl_. But he hesitated, not wanting to leave the woman he now knew he loved more than life itself standing alone in a dark shop. But Glory had crossed her arms over her chest, and raised one eyebrow. She would never allow him to stay.

"Good-bye." Ragetti murmured. "And---I love you."

Then he was gone, just one more shadow among the others.

Glory waited until she was absolutely sure Ragetti wasn't coming back.

And then she collapsed to the ground with a sob.

* * *

Poor Glory. Poor Ragetti. How's this going to end?

Reviews, please and thanks!


	6. Epilogue: Wait Fer Yeh

The final chapter! Sadly, all good things(and some not-so-good things) must come to an end. Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed: hurricane1714, FreedomOftheSeas, damsel-in-stress, and Nytd! Thanks for sticking with me until the end!

Very well then, onward we go, to greater and far better things:

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Ragetti, so on and so forth

* * *

It was a year and a half, almost two years later, when the door to Glory's dress shop was opened once again by a pirate.

It had taken this said pirate a month of pleading, bartering, begging, and cajoling his two captains to stop here, in a small port town out of the way of most society. And whenever anyone asked him why he wanted to go there so badly, he simply answered: "I promised."

...........

Ragetti stood in the door, shifting from foot to foot, wanting to go in but afraid that Glory might not recognize him---after all, he now sported an eye patch instead of a wooden eye, his facial hair had grown handsomely, and he had finally managed to fill out a little.

Then he spotted her slim figure, nearly hidden by a mount of dresses, and walked towards it hesitantly. "G-Glory?"

She straightened, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Half of her face was hidden in shadow, but when half he could see was frowning at him. Then, the frown became a smile; the eyes were lit with glee and happiness.

The next thing Ragetti knew, he was being tackled by Glory, who was enveloping him in a crushing hug designed to break ribs. "Ragetti!" there was a sob in her voice. "You came back! I knew you would!" her lips latched onto his, and they remained there for a good amount of time.

Finally, she released her grip on him and stepped back, surveying him with pleasure. "What took you so long, silly?"

Ragetti couldn't answer, because his gaze was on her face; the right side of it sported a long, jagged scar---a scar that had defiantly not been there before. "Who did that to yeh?" he demanded.

Glory's eyes widened. She didn't know it, but she was the first person in the world to hear a truly dangerous tone creep into Ragetti's voice. "A man who bit off more than he could chew." She smiled, hoping to dispel the anger in Ragetti's good eye. "But don't worry---Beckett's redcoats took care of him. Seems that they were good for something after all."

Ragetti paused, thinking back to the _Endeavor_. Could the man who had saved his Glory's life been on that ship when it exploded?

Glory saw Ragetti relaxed and danced back up to him, touching the red cloth that she had tied around his waist so long ago. "Still got it, eh? I'm surprised. A big, bad, hero pirate such as yourself shouldn't be parading around with a dingy old cloth such as this. Especially a hero pirate who released a goddess from her human bonds."

Ragetti blushed. "Yeh heard?"

"Who hasn't?" Glory snorted.

Ragetti twitched. "Glory---I can't stay 'ere. Not fer long, anyways."

Glory frowned. "But…why?"

"Me captains. They want meh to accompany them to...the Fountain of Youth."

Glory titled her head, thinking. "Alright. I'll just wait a bit longer."

"NO!" Ragetti shouted. Glory jumped back, startled. "No, I won't let yeh. Wot do yeh think will 'appen if I go off and leave yeh, and somefink loike this 'appens again? Or worse?" he ran a finger down her scar sadly. "I couldn't live wif myself. Glory, I want yeh to come wif meh."

Glory hadn't expected this. "I don't know a thing about sailing or pirating!" she protested.

"Yeh can learn."

"And what if I get seasick?"

"Yeh won't be the first."

"I might slow you up."

Ragetti kissed her gently. "Then I'll wait fer yeh."

"Well." Glory sighed. "It's hard to put up an argument against that. Why don't we go down to the pub for a pint, and I'll think about it?"

Ragetti nodded, sure that he already had his answer.

They left the shop together, walking side-by-side with an even pace. And any curious passerby would have heard this conversation:

"So, you released a goddess from her human bonds?"

"Yep."

"Was she a pretty goddess?"

"Not as pretty as you, Glory."

"Good answer, mate."

* * *

Well, I hope the ending is to everyone's liking. Please leave one last review!


End file.
